Gentle flame
by Idkwhatusername17
Summary: Rated T probably. It's my first fanfic ever! It's about Bionicle 2015, I do not own Lego or Bionicle. Characters are from the story and the skeleton warriors are just my assumptions on the next sets to come for Tahu and Gali. Might redo this after I learn more about them.


This is a fanfic of the Bionicle 2015 storyline, I was introduced to the G1 bionicle first but I felt like I wanted to make a fanfic for Bionicle 2015 first. Rated T probably.

I do not own LEGO or the Bionicle franchise.

I don't have a clear idea on the format to write a story as I either forgot how or I'm just horrible at writing, if I did something wrong please tell me. Also this is my first Bionicle fan fiction story. I'm sorry if I got their characteristics mixed up with the G1 bionicle.

"Argh! That idiot made a fool of me... How dare he insult me in front of her... Them..." Tahu thought to himself bitterly, his attention on Kopaka, staring at him menacingly, thinking of all the horrible things he'd do to him, if they did not stop them from fighting.

"Are you listening?" Gali folded her arms, her annoyance of Tahu grew further. "Umm, yes..."

Tahu said blankly, having no idea what Onua had explained to them. The rest left whilst Tahu and Gali stood there, she sighed, and stared at him. Tahu was standing there blankly, not knowing what to do.

"Ugh... We're suppose to be taking care of those skull spiders making trouble near the Water village..." Gali sighed, frustrated at Tahu.

They walked towards the village, expecting more tiny skull spiders, Gali stood still, suddenly planting her feet onto the ground, not wanting to approach further. Ahead of them were a bunch of skeletons wielding swords, and a bigger one. Probably the leader, it wielded two large swords and was almost twice as tall as them

"Wha... What are..." Gali could barely speak, her voice trembling. Afraid of what was ahead.

Tahu saw the look in her eyes, paralyzed in fear of the battle ahead. "Come on Gali, let's go."

Gali blinked, she hesitantly followed Tahu to the village, some skeletons attacked them.

Tahu sliced it's head off and kicked another one away, Gali blasted one into pieces and swung her battle axe at the enemies nearby, the bigger one approached them, they backed up nearer to a deep river, unable to fight back against the mighty blows of the large skull warrior.

He kicked Gali's head, the impact knocked her into the river and some skull spiders jumped in to take her, Tahu almost panicked, he looked deep into the river. Inspecting it for her.

The skeleton put a sword through his abdomen, his body quaked and trembled from the pain.

Tahu fell onto his knees, almost blacking out and collapsing.

"Argh!" Tahu yelled in pain as the blade was ripped out of him, blood poured from his deep wound, if he didn't get healed soon, he'd die.

He collapsed, unconscious. Visions invaded his mind, visions of Gali being claimed by the deep waters, his fight with Kopaka... His role as a leader taken from him...

"No!" He shouted, fire embraced his body, his eyes were red and burning bright. His wounds healing slowly in the flames. The river was getting hotter, some platforms and houses in the village set on fire. The huge skeleton approached him and struck, Tahu rolled to the left and jumped onto it's shoulders, he put his hands on its skull and was trying to melt it... The creature screamed and tried to throw him off, he dug his fingers into it's eyes and attempted to rip it's head off with his bare hands. The head came off, the sound of the creature's head being ripped off could be heard from a few feet away.

Tahu jumped off and ran towards the river, it wasn't over yet. He didn't know how to swim, yet he needed to get to Gali...

"Gali! Wake up!" He tried screaming from above, believing maybe she would hear him, foolishly trying to believe that he didn't have to help her out. The reflection of the water was of him, he had to jump into the river. He dived in, trying to swim downwards, frantically trying to reach the bottom, halfway he tried to get to the surface, too afraid to save her. He climbed up the edge and collapsed, breathless and afraid.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered quietly. Visions invaded his mind.

"Where is Gali?" Onua asked, he paired her and Tahu together so that Tahu wouldn't get distracted or lost, but instead it was Gali who was missing. Tahu cleared his throat and opened his mouth, no words came out.

"Did you boil her in the rivers of the water village in anger?" Kopaka folded his arms, waiting for an answer. Tahu managed to spit it out.

"She... She drowned..." Everyone but Kopaka and Pohatu laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"The master of water... Drowning? Are you serious? That's..." Lewa cut Pohatu off.

"Let him say whatever he wants to, whatever floats his boat."

Tahu's fist was on fire as he yelled.

"I'm serious! Huge skeletons attacked us... And... She was... Drowned by them..."

"Good job hot-head, you couldn't protect her and you blame in on them." Kopaka insulted him once more. After more arguments and finger pointing by Kopaka, they decided to investigate...

Tahu snapped out of the vision, he had to save her now. At least if he died... He would die with her. Tahu attempted to get to Gali again, he used his sword to swat away the skull spiders trying to get her, carried her up and made an attempt to swim upward, he finally made it, putting her onto the edge and then climbing up. Breathless, he pulled her away from the river, laying her body down on the floor. He tried to revive her, putting his mouth to hers, trying to revive her, after a few cycles. It seemed hopeless... He put her back onto his knee and embraced her, grieving her death, although she didn't have the same feelings for him.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered again, her bright blue mask shining in the light, her fragile being in his embrace, if only he weren't so fearful...

If he wasn't so hesitant he would've been able to save her...

"Wh... Tahu?" He shook, startled by her voice.

"You're alive? You're alive!" Emotion overcame Tahu and he hugged her tighter, she smiled.

A gentle warmth was emitted from his body. "I... I thought you were dead..." He said slowly.

"I didn't know you cared so much... It was unnecessary to get me... I can breathe underwater." She chuckled. She hugged Tahu, his body got warmer.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that... I was awake when you were trying to swim to the surface..." Explaining to him slowly.

"Looks like you worked your fingers to the... Skeleton?"

"Bone." Tahu sighed.

"Heh... I'm really sorry still, I shouldn't have judged you by that fight with Kopaka... You...You're a lot... Warmer, than I expected."

Gali failed at another joke.

"You... You tried to save me... I... You care for your teammates... I appreciate that. I'm sorry for misjudging you... I..." Lewa approached them. They were too busy in each other's embrace to notice him.

"Well... What're you two doing this fine day? Too busy hugging?" He called out.

Tahu and Gali were startled and fell.

"I didn't know you two had something, when fire and water meet, steam comes around." He laughed whilst lying down between them. Stretching out his arms, he wrapped his arms around them both. He was really cheerful and friendly yet rather... An annoyance sometimes.

"Sooo... Enjoying the weather? Trying to embrace the heat?" Lewa added, trying to joke around.

"What're you trying to state Lewa?" Tahu questioned bitterly. "Nothing... Nothing at all, just wanted to know 'water' you two doing." He chuckled at his own joke. Tahu sighed.

"Nothing."

Lewa gasped, pretending to be affected by what he had heard.

"What? I thought you two lovebirds were high in the sky."

Tahu frowned, rather upset.

"Oops... Sorry if I sunk your ship."

Lewa stood up to leave.

"Why did you come here?" Gali asked him.

"Some villagers told me of skeleton warriors attacking their village... I er... Just happened to find you two... Chilling, at this 'cold' place." Lewa inspected the village, some parts of it where burnt and charred.

"Remember to gather all the villagers back here." He called out whilst leaving.

Tahu stood up and helped Gali up.

She embraced him again.

"We're only friends right?" She asked as they left the village together.


End file.
